


Underreactions can be worse than Overreactions

by crystalline_raven



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, No Plot/Plotless, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 20:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21398419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalline_raven/pseuds/crystalline_raven
Summary: Eddie gets sick, but tries not to be like his younger self.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 62





	Underreactions can be worse than Overreactions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bee/gifts).

Perhaps it was a result of years spent as a hypochondriac, but whenever Eddie got sick, he wouldn’t do so obviously. It had taken years, but he had slowly learned that every affliction his mother had claimed in him had been false. The urge to puff on an inhaler he no longer had was strong, but never stronger than after his head felt stuffed full of cotton and his throat burned like sandpaper. Logically, he knew the shortness of breath came naturally with whatever stupid illness he had picked up, but even still he could only remember the screaming that _he couldn’t run, don’t you see he’s fragile?!_

He had taken years to unlearn all of that, and in that time had learned the guilt he now carried around for forcing his friends to deal with what were merely his own delusions. Nowadays, that guilt forced him to attempt to suffer in silence, doing his best to not be a burden.

At least, that was Richie’s theory. 

Getting Eddie to admit he was sick nowadays was like pulling teeth. Getting him to stay home for the day and allowing Richie to care for him was significantly worse. Eventually, he managed to convince him to stay in bed, though not without ample protests on Eddie’s part. 

While neither was sick often, and nor did their professions tend to involve frequent injury, their shared apartment was filled with medical supplies. Whether or not they were really needed, Eddie had made sure that their first-aid kits were always well stocked. But more relevant to the matter at hand, their medicine cabinet was filled with the various things that they may need. He could remember the conversation they had what felt like a lifetime ago when moving in together, _”What if we both get sick, and can’t go and get medicine?”_ which was why they had an absolutely absurd amount of medications. 

<del>real medicine, unlike the false remedies sold behind a false smile</del>

Neon pink bubblegum flavoured cold medicine was poured into a small cup that went down smoothly, if with a little water. In the meantime, Richie began the endeavour that was attempting to cook soup, trying to find something that would go down easily. 

“‘Course, nothing goes down easier than your mom does, Eds!”

“‘Cept for yours, you know.”

“Oh come on, that’s barely better than ‘No u!’”

Insults traded between the two with no real heat behind them was what really clued Richie in on the fact that his boyfriend was at least well enough for it to be business as usual. Still, it lacked the usual creativity that came with their usual banter and was said with what was clearly congestion in his voice. Several tissues had already been gone through, with Richie fighting down the urge to make the usual joke that came with males and tissues.

Bowls of soup sat on lap trays while they sat upright side-by-side in bed. While it certainly wouldn’t win anything, it tasted good enough for the two of them to get through a bowl each. After leaving the bowls in the sink for his future self to curse him over, he decided that a day spent in bed together relaxing would be nice for the both of them.

“...really, your Netflix special?”

“Hey, let me have some fun.”

Eventually, however, Richie could no longer ignore the elephant in the room, and had to initiate the conversation.

“...you know, I’d rather you go back to freaking out every time you sneeze if this is the alternative.”

The too-warm body beside him, laying on his shoulder stiffened.

“...s’rry.”

Ah, so he was drifting off.

“Don’t worry about it. But, I love you, ya know? So I don’t mind takin’ care of you.”

“...”

“...but I can’t help you if you don’t say anything. I get it, I know you don’t want to bother me… but I don’t mind if it’s you.”

His arm curled around the other’s waist.

“So don’t be afraid of telling me if you aren’t feeling well, Eds.”

“...when the hell did you become such a sap?”

Both laughed, soft in the darkened room.

“...since I nearly lost you.”

“...a-ah… sorry Rich…”

“Yeah, it’d make fuckin’ your mom real awkward if she’s too busy crying ‘cause you got impaled by a clown.”

“Wh- oh fuck off.”

“Haha, sorry sorry.”

Even sick, Eddie still packed a pretty strong punch.

“..but in all seriousness, I love you. Besides, I know when I inevitably get sick, you’ll take care of me too.”

“...yeah… Thanks, Rich.”

Hm. He really was on the verge of falling asleep. Well, who was he to deny him?

“Anytime Eds.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Bee, hope you like 800 words of pointless fluff.


End file.
